


Past - Andrew Deluca

by trauma_grey



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trauma_grey/pseuds/trauma_grey
Summary: Reader is Andrew’s ex fiancé that called of their engagement when she lost their baby and comes back to Seattle for a job.
Kudos: 3





	Past - Andrew Deluca

Standing in the grey elevator, electricity sounded through your ears as you shared the space with three other visitors.

But you weren’t here to visit your grandma after surgery? Or a family member? No you were here to visit the person that would’ve been your husband by now.

Coming to a halt the doors opened and revealed a man with eyes covered by a glasses and a beard covering his cheeks.

“Hello.” The guy smiled, pushing his glasses a little further up his nose.

“Hi.” You smiled back, holding the strap of your brown colored bag.

You recognized this male from somewhere. But you weren’t going to remind him of it. Not just yet.

“I’m Levi, nice to meet you.” He introduced himself, as he held his hand out towards you.

“Y/n, nice to meet you too.” You nodded, releasing the strap of your bag and shaking his hand, being the friendly person you were.

“Here to visit?” Your eyes settled on the boy.

“I guess you can call it like that?” You slightly laughed, trying to hide the fact that your heart was pounding out of your chest.

“O-kay? You’re nervous. Me too. Like a lot. So nervous that my glasses fell into a human body.” Levi chuckled, as his cheeks reddened.

“Oh I’m so sorry?” You apologized with a chuckle, receiving a dismissing wave of Levi’s hand.

“It’s all good, but thanks.” The doors opened of the elevator and your chuckle disappeared within a few seconds.

“Have a nice day y/n.” Levi waved as he walked of with a chart covering his hands.

“Bye.” You gave him one last nod, before you grabbed your cellphone out of your bag and tried to call your only hope.

“Hi, you’ve reached Carina. I’m so sorry I can’t pick up the call right now because I am standing right behind you. GOTCHA.”

You sighed loudly throwing your cellphone back in your bag before a ginger haired female walked up to you.

“Ma'am are you alright?” She looked worried and at the same time she took in your frustration.

“Yeah yeah I’m fine don’t worry.” You fake smiled before turning around and taking in your surroundings.

“Well fine then?” She frowned starting to walk away.

“Wait! Do you know where i can find Carina Deluca?” Your voice spoke softly, knowing this female was only trying to help.

“Well if you’re looking for her, she’s right over there.” You looked over to where the female was pointing.

A female covered in pink scrubs and yelling through a phone when slamming her hand on the desk? Yeah you were looking for her.

“No! Are you deaf did i say ‘yes’? Huh?! I said no!” She yelled through the phone as you walked up to the information desk. “Are you moronic?”

“Well that’s mean?” You mumbled, placing both of your hands on top of the desk as she dropped the phone.

“Y/n!?” A loud gasp was heard as the female looked you up and down when walking around the desk to draw you in a hug.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?!” Carina cursed, tilting her head to one side, placing her hand on your shoulder.

“I wish i was but I’m not this time.” You promised with a shake of your head.

“Well you better not be, follow me come on.” She grabbed your hand walking towards an office which walls were made of glass.

“Hunt, don’t let anyone near me, I’m having family in my office?” Carina glared at the ginger haired man as she received a nod in response.

“Sassy as ever, how I’ve missed that.” Staring out of the glass view on your right, you watched doctors arguing, laughing and walking.

“The fact that you’re here as the new head of Cardio means that you miss more than just me.” Your ex sister in law gave you a much meaningful look, placing a dark blue scrubs on the desk.

“Please don–”

“No, don’t run from the truth y/n?” Carina frowned, placing your badge in your hand just as a female voice sounded through the room.

“Doctor Deluca your nee– I’m sorry I’ll come back later.” A brown haired woman stuttered ready to close the see-through door.

“No Wilson, you already bothered me, what’s wrong?” The Italian female sighed throwing her hair into a ponytail.

“You’re needed for the premature with heart surgery at 2 o'clock.” Carina sighed, getting up. “Don’t leave to Italy until I’m back okay?”

A snort left your body when your eyes were settled on the young brown haired female. The light blue scrubs and the nervous state you could tell she was an intern.

“I’’m Jo Wilson and i-I’m just standing here just because?” The girl gave an awkward smile.

You got up from your chair and removed your watch from your wrist. “ y/n y/l/n, head of Cardio.”

“Nice to meet you, could you help me out with a patient?” Jo blurted out, walking up to you and placing a cup of coffee in your hand what made you frown.

“Is this your way of convincing me, Doctor Wilson?” You raised an eyebrow but still decided to take a sip of the hot coffee.

“Is it working?” The brown haired female asked as her eyes were settled on her chart before handing it over to you.

“It did, what’s the case?” You took another sip of your coffee before putting your hair up in a messy bun.

“A 13 year old who’s stubborn and won’t let me do a check up.” The girl informed you when shrugging her shoulders.

“Well, let’s get going then.” You motioned for her to walk through the door and show you the way towards the patient.

“You are Andrew’s fiancé aren’t you?” Jo piped up when giving you a questioning glance.

“Ex fiancé.” The answer glided over your lips as you held the medical chart close to your chest with a slightly heavy grip.

“Oh, okay? Here to the left.” She mentioned as the both of you made a turn to the left while you were walking.

Coming to a halt you were met by a man and a woman in their 40’s and a boy with crossed arms and a glare covering his face laying on a examination gurney.

“Seriously you brought another doctor in here, you think she’ll heal me? The boy mumbled, throwing his parents a glare.

"Honey, just stay calm and let her do her job please.” His mother placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to camm him down.

“Let me do my job, the sooner you’ll be out here.” Taking a hood of your stethoscope the cold metal was placed on the boy’s chest. “Can you move your shirt up a little, i want to see if you have any pain.”

As your hands were placed in the middle of his stomach you noticed him slightly pulling away in pain.

“She applied pressure on your pancreas and that hurts, so my question is, have you had any other complaints?” Jo piped up as your head was pointed in her direction.

“I’ve been drinking more, I’ve been having a blurred vision out of no where?” The teenager explained, knowing that if he wouldn’t say it he would be here in the next week again.

“Wilson, i want you to do a FBS test, as soon as you have results, I’m the one you page.” Leaving the room you saw papers laying on the floor before grabbing them in your hands and searching for the person they belonged to.

“Those were my-” his sentence was ended by noticing you standing in front in him. “You?”

“ I guess I failed the job of avoiding you.” You mumbled when you rubbed your forehead in annoyance.

“I guess that i failed the job of not seeing you ever again.” He mumbled between his lips when he stared at the end of the hallway, avoiding your eyes.

“After or before we called off our engagement?” Tilting your head to the side you crossed your arms. “ Or after i lost our baby?”

“Don’t. Talk about that, ever again.” He glared when pointing a finger at you as anger and sadness filled his eyes.

“You seriously dare to think all that didn’t affect me?” Your voice slightly raised as you saw a nurse giving you a bewildered look.

“That baby and that ring on your finger meant everything to me Y/n.” His voice slightly cracked when turning around.

“So you’re just gonna walk away?”

“You walked away from me 2 years ago Y/N, i lost a wife and a child, I don’t deserve any of that pain.” And that were the words that left his lips before walking away.

He was over you.

But not over your lost baby

He’ll never be.


End file.
